Talking Isn't That Bad
by Tamayama Fimi
Summary: Bagi Sasuke yang 'stay cool', ngobrol bukanlah hal kesukaannya, tapi... siapa bilang mengobrol itu selamanya buruk?/SasuHina/AU


**TALKING... ISN'T THAT BAD**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Romance**

Sasuke menendang kaleng di depannya. Wajah tampannya menunjukkan kekesalan. Rasanya ingin sekali ia meneriakkan sesuatu –apapun– di depan wajah kakaknya, kakaknya yang secara tak langsung, tak sengaja, dan bahkan tak sadar –tapi Sasuke tak peduli– telah mengusir Sasuke dari apartemen mereka berdua. Membuat Sasuke yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan. Kemana pun, asal bukan ke dalam apartemen mereka. Hei! Sasuke bukanlah orang bodoh yang tetap akan masuk ke apartemennya saat melihat ada seorang gadis yang tak asing baginya masuk ke dalam apartemennya –apartemennya dan kakaknya. Yah, dia pacar kakaknya. Sasuke tahu, Itachi bukanlah seorang pemuda yang akan melakukan hal aneh-aneh, apalagi pacarnya adalah perempuan yang baik-baik. Hanya saja, Sasuke tak suka dianggap jadi pengganggu –walaupun sebenarnya Itachi dan pacarnya tak menganggap Sasuke seperti itu. Lagipula, ia sendiri yakin, ia tak akan suka mendengar candaan jayus ala kakaknya dan suara cekikikan dari pacar kakaknya itu sebagai tanggapannya. Ia sudah pernah mendengarnya, _annoying, really_.

Sasuke mendesah. Itachi harus mentraktirnya lebih dari sekedar makan malam di restoran dekat sini. Atau, _well_, dia akan mengambek selama 1 minggu.

_Hey_!_ It's not childish, it's just, err... yeah, whatever_.

Ia menendang lagi kaleng itu, kali ini dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Membuat kaleng itu terlempar lebih jauh dan...

"Aduh."

...oke, tanpa sengaja mengenai seseorang.

Suer, yang ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih, haruskah ia berurusan dengan seseorang di saat _mood_-nya lagi _down_? Memutar bola matanya, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah perempuan yang sedang membungkukkan badannya, memegang lututnya yang sepertinya jadi sasaran kaleng tendangan Sasuke. Sasuke melihat sekilas pakaian yang dikenakannya, seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya. Sasuke mendengus, semoga bukan salah satu fansnya. Bukannya Sasuke narsis, tapi memang, hampir semua cewek di sekolahnya jadi fansnya.

Sasuke meringis lagi memikirkannya, dirinya benar-benar dalam bahaya kalau perempuan di depannya memang fansnya. Masalahnya, semua fansnya beringas –bagi Sasuke– karena selalu berteriak.

Ah, bodo amat. Sekarang yang penting cepat selesaikan urusannya dengan fans di depannya ini lalu langsung kabur.

"_Sorry_," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," kata perempuan itu pelan. Ia kemudian memposisikan badannya dalam keadaan berdiri lagi.

Mata perempuan itu membulat. "S-Sasuke-_kun_?"

_No resist_. Sasuke juga sedikit terkejut, tak menyangka kalau perempuan di depannya ternyata Hinata. Salahnya sendiri terlalu berpikiran cewek di depannya ini salah satu fansnya sehingga tidak memperhatikan warna rambut Hinata yang sebenarnya cukup mencolok. Memang, kalau saja Sasuke melihat rambut Hinata yang –tumben– diikat, ia tak perlu merasa was-was, karena yang memiliki warna rambut indigo satu-satunya di sekolahnya cuma si Hinata. Dan Hinata, _bukanlah_ salah satu fans dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke akui, Hyuuga satu ini memang satu-satunya cewek normal di kelasnya. Yang tidak berteriak saat Sasuke mengajaknya berbicara, yang tidak berteriak saat Sasuke sedikit bertingkah baik padanya, yang tidak berteriak –bahkan hanya– pada saat Sasuke sedang bernapas di dalam kelas dan dalam radius yang sangat jauh.

"K-kau mau pulang, Sasuke-_kun_? Seingatku, Ino pernah cerita kalau apartemenmu ada di arah sebaliknya."

Sasuke memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Setahunya perempuan satu ini bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membuka percakapan. Oke, mungkin ini hanya basa-basi. Lagipula, Hinata tidak mungkin berpikir bahwa Sasuke lah yang akan membuka pembicaraan.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Kau tak akan mengerti, Hinata, rasanya menjadi aku. Terkadang tinggal di apartemen bersama kakakmu membuat kau malas berada di dalamnya."

Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Aku berani bertaruh, pasti sedang ada pacar kakakmu di apartemen kalian."

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Hinata membenarkan letak tali tas selempangnya. "Aku juga punya kakak, Sasuke-_kun_, dan aku pernah merasakan yang kau rasakan saat aku berniat mengunjungi apartemennya."

"_Sucks, huh_?"

Hinata meringis.

"Jadi... Kau mau pulang?"

"Entahlah, sekarang aku malas pulang. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi," Hinata menghela napas, suaranya terdengar lebih pelan, "kejadian yang seharusnya tak kulihat."

"Patah hati gara-gara si _baka-dobe_ itu, ya? Dia pasti pamer kemesraan dengan pacar _pink_ barunya itu," tebak Sasuke.

Hinata tertawa kecil, terlihat rona merah di wajahnya, "Memangnya kentara sekali kalau aku suka padanya?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Mungkin untuk kali ini, mengobrol bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Kau mau ke taman kota?"

Pertanyaan yang lebih mengarah ke sebuah ajakan itu membuat Hinata terkejut. _Well_, dia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah ajakan. Hanya saja, ia tak yakin.

Taman kota? Ajakan? Uchiha Sasuke?

_Punch her_! Dia pasti mimpi.

Sasuke kembali membuka suaranya. "Anak perempuan di kelas sering bilang es krim yang dijual di sana enak, mungkin kau ingin mencobanya?" Kedua ujung bibirnya ia angkat sedikit. "Tenang saja, aku traktir. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku telah menendang kaleng ke arahmu."

Hinata terlihat menimbang-nimbang.

"Kau juga tak tahu mau ke mana, kan?" tambah Sasuke, ia menampilkan seringainya.

Hinata tertawa mendengarnya, Sasuke benar-benar pandai dalam memaksa orang.

"_Fine_."

.

.

.

Kalau begini jadinya sih, Sasuke sedikit banyak bersyukur bahwa yang terkena kaleng hasil tendangannya tadi bukan salah satu dari fansnya. Tapi, tetap saja Sasuke akan terus mengelak, kalau dikatakan bahwa ia bersyukur karena Hinata lah yang terkena kaleng tadi.

Karena seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu menolak perasaannya sendiri.

Kita harus akui, harga diri seorang Uchiha memang sangat mengerikan.

THE END (?)

Sasuke: Cih, kau membuatku seperti penculik anak-anak yang mengiming-imingi mereka dengan es krim, _baka_...

_Author_: _Admit it_, Sas, wajah dan ekspresimu memang mendukung.

_Long time no see~~! (really long, though)_

Oke, _another fic _gaje lagiii. Ini dibuat waktu hati lagi nggak karuan disertai suasana yang nggak mendukung. _So_, silahkan berkomen ria. _I'm ready_! :D

Makasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca _fic_ ini eaaaa xD


End file.
